The Hobbit: Save Kili
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Kili froze, seeing them look at him. "Kili" Fili tried to make his way to his younger brother, Goblins held him back. "Maybe i can summon the truth from your lips if you see your nephew suffer" "No!" Thorin went to run at Kili but the goblins dragged him back. "Bring him to me!" the goblin king bellowed. The dwarfs all tried to make a grab for Kili, trying to drag him to safety.


_**Hi, this scene is from the hobbit when there in the goblins lair. The goblin king has them all grouped up, surronded by the other goblins...do you know that scene? Well, it's from there! Review and enjoy ;) x**_

The dwarfs struggled. Their weapons had been taken and the goblins where yanking them around, Fili and Kili had tried to stay close to their uncle Thorin but they had been dragged away.

Fili turned to look for his younger brother but he was gone. Kili was being pushed and yanked by a couple goblins and was obviously getting angry.

A goblin yanked Fili further away, the ugly goblin king had stopped singing his song and turned to the small group.

"What are you doing here, mere king?" He pointed at Thorin. The goblins pushed Thorin forward.

He remained silent. "Answer me king...oh but your not a king are you? Your grandfather beheaded and your father slain, driven from your home!" The Goblin laughed evily. He turned to a small warty goblin with a piece of dirty paper and a quil.

"Send news to the pale orc, we have his prize" Snarled the Goblin king, The small goblin scribbled fast before pulling a tattered rope and speeding fast down by the cliff side. Below a river of lava.

"So king Thorin, answer me...what are you doing in my realm?" The king snarled. Thorin still remained silent.

Goblins could smell fear and Thorin remained brave. The Goblin king saw a young dark haired dwarf struggle with a goblin. The king recognised him as Thorins youngest nephew.

"Ah...ah ha ha!" The Goblin king began to bellow rather than laugh. Thorin frowned and looked behind him, he saw with horror the king was looking at Kili.

Kili froze, seeing them look at him. "Kili" Fili tried to make his way to his younger brother, Goblins held him back.

"Maybe i can summon the truth from your lips if you see your nephew suffer" "No!" Thorin went to run at Kili but the goblins dragged him back.

"Bring him to me!" the goblin king bellowed. The dwarfs all tried to make a grab for Kili, trying to drag him to safety.

"Kili! No! Leave him alone!" Fili yelled and tried in vain to get to Kili. The goblins started to drag Kili forward, he resisted and tried to stand back as they dragged him forward. He couldn't withstand their strength.

"Let him go! I'll speak!" Thorin shouted, grit in his voice.

The Goblin king sniffed the fear from Thorin, savouring the worry he had for his nephew. "To late Thorin" he growled. The goblins began stamping their feet in tune and chanting.

"Bring..._it _" he said and the goblins cheered and chanted louder. The goblins forced kili on his knees, Two strong goblins holding his wrists tightly.

"Fear...you reek of it" Growled The goblin king. "Get away from him!" Thorin yelled, Fili couldn't think of life without his brother. He started to frantically scream Kili.

The dwarfs struggled and protested. A goblin held a long silver knife to The king and he took it. "This knife will cause the most pain a person can endure...the only thing that can stop this is our blood" the goblin king shouted for everyone to hear.

"One touch is all...it will take" The king pointed it at Kili who struggled to get away. "Kili!" Fili screamed out.

"NOO!" Thorin regretted his stubbornness to tell the goblin king, now his nephew would pay the price.

"This won't hurt..." The goblin king sneered and Kili tried to get away but they held him there. The king sliced at Kili's stomach and he cried out.

It wasn't a deep wound, just a long scratch. The goblins let Kili go and fell on his side. The dwarfs each wanted to get to him and Fili was yelling at the top of his voice. Thorin stared in horror.

Kili began to scream out, his eyes closed. "Look Thorin! Look what you have caused!" The goblin king bellowed out.

Thorin was free to go and ran to his nephew. "Kili?" he shook him only for Kili to scream out again.

Two goblins dragged Thorin away and shoved him back into the group. They dragged Kili onto a slab.

Kili felt like be had been thrown into the lava, he was burning inside and out, melting away. He could feel a pressure on his head and his bones weighed heavily. It was agony.

Thorin and Fili pushed and shoved trying to get to get to Kili. "He will die!" Shouted The goblin king, Kili had stopped screaming out.

"Kill him now!"

"NOOOOO!" Thorin shouted, "KIILLIIII!" Fili screamed. The goblin raised an arched sword.

A white force knocked the goblins to the floor, A shadowed figure of Gandalf appeared. "Be gone!" he commanded and banged his staff. The goblins crumbled.

Fili and Thorin ran to Kili. Gandalf stabbed the king of goblins and let the blood soak in to his staff. He walked to where Kili lay. He murmured a spell over Kili and lay a hand on his forhead.

The dwarfs surronded him, hopeful. Fili and Thirin anxiously waited, staring at a limp and pale kili. The blood from Gandalfs staff trickled onto Kilis wound and then it closed up.

For a horrible moment nothing happened. "Kili?" Fili shook his brother. Kilis eyes snapped open, the dwarfs sighed with relief. They helped him sit up.

Fili embraced Kili, Thorin put a hand on his shoulder. "Can we leave this place?" asked Kili


End file.
